P2 Okane ga Nai
by Amirrel
Summary: A crossover of Okane ga Nai and P2 the movie. Romance...well, if you consider stalkers kidnapping you and...stuff, romance...warning: Okane ga Nai is a shounen-ai/yaoi anime, so don't read it if you hate that stuff R
1. Alone

**A/N: **A crossover of Okane ga Nai and P2 the movie. I just saw the trailer and this idea just suddenly popped into my head... Hope it's okay, enjoy! Words in _italic _are thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or even create Okane ga Nai (my art skills aren't that good), neither am I the director of P2 the movie. Sad...

**1. Alone**

Ayase's eyes were stinging. His fingers slowed in their rapid pace on the keyboard. A yawn was fighting its way out and it looks like it's winning...

"No." Ayase shook his head firmly and cleared his throat. He flicked a few yellow strands of hair from his face and blinked his eyes rapidly. "I must finish this first."

Ayase's work had been piling on him quite heavily since his promotion. The salary's too big to let go so easily. He _needed_ that money. Living was hard enough.

Ayase picked up the phone and dialed the only number on his mind right now.

A few seconds later, "Moshi, moshi?" the familiar voice of his cousin answered from the receiver.

"Ah, Tetsu," Ayase said, happy that his cousin was safe and well, "how's everything over there?"

"Ah..." Ishii Tetsu excused himself from the table of players so that his gullible cousin wouldn't suspect anything. "Ayase, everything's great!" he managed.

"Great! Did you eat your supper?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Is Akari-chan ok?"

"...Yeah, she's asleep right now." Tetsu glanced back at the table of awaiting players, they seem quite happy with their winnings. Probably patiently waiting for the loser to come back and give them more winnings.

"Listen, I'll get home when I'm finished with work as soon as possible. I can't wait to get out of this place." Ayase said, his fingers tapping on the keyboard in a steady rhythm. He gave his gloomy work area a quick, decisive glance. "I'm almost done, I'll be back soon."

"Ok, ok, bye." Tetsu hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. He hurried back to the card table, "Sorry, what did I miss?" he said, giving the players around him his best grin.

Next to him, Akari-chan, a young woman with silver blonde hair, dressed in a rather revealing dress, was giving one of the other players her most seductive smiles. The player took notice and gave her a secretive little smirk, his pearl white teeth just flashing from his lips slightly.

Ayase stretched out on his chair and finally let out that pestering yawn. He didn't bother to stifle it; no one was with him in the room, so why bother?

OxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxO

Ayase let out another yawn when the elevator stopped. The entire building was empty except for him...well, and his car.

When Ayase stepped out of the elevator, he wished he hadn't.

"Okay, Ayase, you've seen this before in movies...doesn't mean it'll happen in real life...does it?" the blonde tried to reassure himself.

The car park was lit but the entire floor was empty. It gave Ayase a horrible, eerie feeling. _Now I know how the actors felt when they did scenes like this._ He shuddered.

He didn't have to even turn corners to find his car. The poor vehicle was just sitting there at the corner, all alone. It actually seemed like it was sulking. Ayase's trip to his car was very awkward. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm..._

Ayase got into the car, dumped his stuff in the back and started the engine.

Whirr...Whirrr...Whirrr...

...The car won't start...

Ayase couldn't believe this; he just got his car back from the mechanic's, so how can the car _not_ work?!

Either way, Ayase had to get out and try the lobby exit.

A few meters off, a security camera turned slowly to the young blonde at his car, getting out and making his way to the elevator... In the security room, a tall figure chuckled to himself. This was going to be fun...

**To be continued...**


	2. Not Alone

**2. Not Alone**

The elevator door won't budge. The emergency exit is locked from the inside. _Why would there be a lock on it anyway?!_ Ayase was frustrated. Every door he tried within the P2 level denied him access.

_What's going on...?_

All through his dilemma, the security camera kept its track on him. The man in the security room chuckled.

"About time we had some fun, shouldn't we?" the man stood up, taking a remote with him, and left the control room.

Back in the carpark, Ayase almost threw his cellphone into the pillar when he read the words 'No Service'. This is the basement, of course there's no connection, smart one, Ayase, you're about to lose your mind.

The lights in the carpark seemed to grow dimmer. Ayase snapped his head in the direction of where the loss of light came from. To his horror, every bulb in the carpark was turning itself off. There were no guards in this building because it rely solely on the security devices the company makes.

5 lights remaining.

"No! Wait! No!" Ayase screamed, running towards the nearest staircase exit, banging on the doors. "I'm still in here!"

The entire basement plunged into total darkness...

Silence. The only sound now left was Ayase's heavy breathing. The blonde employee pulled out his cellphone again and switched on the glaringly bright screen.

He didn't know that his face wasn't the only one lit by the phone's screen. Unconsciousness took him...


	3. Kidnapped

**3. Kidnapped**

Ayase's eyes hurt. He felt a slight stinging pain and wondered where he was. What had happened? Why do his hands hurt so much? And what happened to his clothes?

Slowly, painfully, Ayase forced his eyelids open. He was in a brightly lit room and he didn't know whether he liked having the lights on or not. His mind swam in the flashback memories of what happened that night.

The carpark, the lights, the darkness, and the sudden sweet smell that covered his nose and overwhelmed his weak resistence. Which now brings us right here, bound to a chair.

"You're awake, I see." A voice said from the left.

Ayase turned his neck to see who the owner of the voice was, he regretted that movement the next moment. _Ow._ His neck popped from the bad angle it had stayed in for the last..._few hours?_

"I suggest you don't move around for a while. The drug I used isn't kind when the side-effect kicks in." The man who was talking was leaning against the wall, smirking. He looked like he was a few years older than Ayase, well-built form, a little tanned, jet black hair.

Ayase's face felt a little hot. Might he be coming down with a fever? He looked down to see what he was wearing. A rather baggy white shirt and a white pair of short pants. Ayase shivered from the cold air-conditioning, the clothes do little to protect him and they also numb his movements. That must've been the man's idea from the start.

"Who are you?" Ayase whispered. His throat felt very dry, how long exactly had he been out...

"My name is unimportant." The brunette said, leaving the wall and coming towards Ayase, his smirk still in place. He came to stand behind Ayase's chair.

"How did you manage to get past the security system?" Ayase asked. There were more questions he wanted to ask, but he figured this one would prove to be most vital. He stiffened when he felt gentle fingers stroke his slightly exposed shoulders.

The tall man chuckled, "The biggest question I heard was 'Who invented all these gadgets?' right?" the man stooped down slightly, kissing a lock of Ayase's lustrous golden hair, "And so far, no one's been able to pry the answer out of the 'enterprise manager', because," a soft tongue flicked out and touched the pinna of Ayase's right ear, just a little bit, "they don't know who or where he is."

Ayase shut his eyes tightly when he felt the man's touch. This was a horrible dilemma indeed. He knew he had been attracting a lot of attention from both male and female eyes, but this had never happened to him before. Not from anyone he knew...

Who _is_ this guy?...

"Are you scared?" the man asked, bringing his hand up to cup Ayase's cheek.

"Let me go!" Ayase shook his face and his whole body, rocking the chair.

"You're going to fall and hit your head if you keep that up." The man smirked, "Wouldn't want another headache again now, do we?"

"Another headache's better than talking with you." Ayase snapped.

It stung...not really.

The older man took a firm hold of Ayase's face, making sure the blonde boy had a good look at his face. His eyes were hopeful, but questioning.

"I'm Kanou Somoku. Do you remember me?"

Ayase froze at the question. _What the hell is he talking about? _

"I've never seen or met you in my entire life!" Ayase shook violently. Kanou let go of him, his expression a little worried.

_He's shaking again. But this time it seems different._

_Damn,_ Ayase thought,_ what a time to start. When will it stop this time—_

Ayase's body began shaking as if he was receiving electric shockwaves.

_It's his seizure! _Quickly, the stranger cut the wire binding Ayase's hands and allowed the blonde to topple off his chair to the floor. After a few minutes, the spasms slowed down. The man waited until the last twitch was gone before he helped Ayase to sit back up.

The man then started performing checks on Ayase like any doctor would. Ayase's expression was dark.

"You know my medical history." The blonde stated flatly despite himself. "And you're not a doctor, but you're well-prepared for a situation like this."

"You probably don't remember at all, as you have said yourself, but we've met." Kanou said. He stood back up and was about to leave when Ayase suddenly grabbed his pant leg.

"Onegai...let me go...I don't want any of this..." Ayase looked up into Kanou's eyes with all the hope he could muster. "Onegai..."

Kanou straightened a little. _Shit, those eyes. Heh, after all this time, he can still pull one over me with that look. _Suddenly, an idea struck him. He grinned like a wolf.

Kanou kneeled down and held Ayase's chin up, kissed it, pulled back (reluctantly), and smirked. Ayase's eyes were _huge_.

"Listen up, I am only going to say this once..."

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I did no research for this, so I don't exactly know what to do when someone's having a seizure...I just randomly thought of how someone should treat me if _I_ had a seizure... :s


	4. The Chase

A/N: Everyone has responded with such lovely reviews

**A/N:** Everyone has responded with such lovely reviews! :D I'm so happy I could kick myself :D

Thank you to MysticFarie for the seizure advice! :)

Anyway, I'll try to update more...hopefully soon...

--

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters here. Nor the movie P2. Too bad, let me mope in a corner... :s

**4. The Chase**

"Listen well, I will only explain this once." Kanou said in a stern tone.

Ayase's bright bewildered eyes did not leave the tall man's evil-looking face.

"I'll let you run and hide within this building, if you can actually figure out a way to escape, fine by me. But I'll stop you, just try me." He smirked. _It's impossible to hide anyway, this entire building's wired with a little beauty of mine from years ago. I knew they'd come in useful someday since they're not getting released into the market. Hehe..._

"Keep in mind that I'll find you. I'll always find you..." Ayase felt as if there was a different meaning to Kanou's words.

Kanou turned and began to leave the room. After he unlockd the door, he paused for a moment, thought he should add something, but changed his mind after all. "Well, I'll be seeing you..." he said eerily.

Ayase shivered, the clothes he wore helped little to defend against the cold air-conditioning. _Just like that, he's going to let me go? But wait, he said 'if I can actually figure out a way to escape'...does that mean he'll be watching my every move? Does he have the place wired or something?_

Ayase looked about him, checking the ceiling and corners of the room, no cameras. How strange...

Well, this was no time for dilly-dallying. He's been given a chance to run and he shouldn't waste it.

With great effort, Ayase managed to pull himself to his feet, a bit unsteadily. His eyes were filled with hope and rock-hard determination. He slowly paced out of the room...

--

Kanou wondered if he should've allowed this. Since his seizure had acted up, it was probably unwise to let him walk about all alone in a dark building like this.

_Maybe I'll run into him more frequently to check and make sure. But I could also..._

Lots of tempting images flooded into his head. This might actually turn out to be so much fun...Kanou chuckled.

He checked his phone and flipped to the function he wanted. He saw a video live feed of Ayase huddled in a corner, trying to heat up his delicate fingers. Time for the first check up...

--

Ayase's head was boiling with questions...

Why did Kanou kiss him? Why did he say his name, it didn't sound like a fake one either. What does he mean by 'remember me'? _Have I met him before? He sounded as if we had once shared a precious relationship..._

Ayase shook his head at the thought and continued to blow warm air into his shivering palms. _He's a pervert, they do anything to get you. _

But even if that was his goal, why didn't he force himself on Ayase then? He certainly looked well capable of that, and Ayase doubts that he would be able to get him off of himself.

"The more I think about it, the more dangerous it'll become." Ayase advised himself.

"Isn't it dangerous enough already?"

The sudden voice, so familiar on Ayase's spine. The blonde hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Ayase spun around, bringing his palm up in a ready strike...

Useless, Kanou caught his wrist effortlessly and cornered him up against the wall there. Their faces were close, their hot breath was on each other's noses.

"Nice try, but you won't be able to land a scratch on me with something like that." Kanou smirked.

Ayase froze as he felt Kanou's lips on his own. It was actually quite a nice feeling. It wasn't rough, or forceful or desperate. Simply...dare he think of it, gentle...

Realizing that he was falling deeper into the kiss, Ayase summoned his strength and pushed Kanou away. The brunette was mildly disappointed, he was so close...

Ayase dashed off across the corridor and disappeared into the darkness. _This cannot be happening to me..._

He clutched at his chest, feeling his dangerous heart rate as he ascended the stairs to the higher levels.

To be continued...

--

I promise! Chapter 5 will be longer and more enticing...hehehe.


	5. Game

Disclaimer: I do not own P2 the Movie nor Okane ga Nai, sadly...

**5. Game**

Ayase leaned gratefully against the cold wall. His breathing came in ragged pants and he couldn't concentrate. His mind was still back at the kiss and his heart rate was dangerous.

So many questions flooded his train of thoughts and his lips quivered with the need to let them out. _Or am I just feeling really cold..._

Nevermind, Ayase needed to find a better way to hide or get out of here, no matter where or how.

The third floor, he tried somewhere familiar like Kata-san's desk whom he remembered had a cupboard beside his desk. It was new, so Ayase found that the biggest compartment wasn't filled up with documents yet. So he hid there. He finally let out a sigh and thought he was safe, but a few minutes later, those doors opened and a certain demon's eyes looked down at him with a devilish glint.

"Ho, so you prefer familiar hiding places? You're too naive." And Kanou cornered him right then and there, with both hands on Ayase's sides. "Maybe you should've hid in my office, I'm not going in there anyway." Ayase cringed when Kanou leaned in closer, his breath gusting over his lips, "But then, no one knows where the owner's office is, let alone get permission to see him." The taller man smirked and leaned further down. Ayase's eyes were shut tight.

"Ah!" his eyes snapped open anyway when Kanou licked his chin, going lower for his neck. Ayase's back arced and his fingers trembled, but he held on fast to his dwindling willpower, "No!"

The blonde boy pushed Kanou away with all his might and jumped out of the cupboard. Surprised at his own strength, Ayase dashed for the elevator without another glance back.

(A/n: Because he's smaller in stature, I'll call him a boy...saying he's a little/short man makes me think of leprechauns.)

"Hmph," Kanou licked his lips. _Fun...maybe I should subdue him some more._

The next hiding place was on the seventh floor, where Takako-chan works in editing and such. She also does some review work for short stories from the _Write_ issues. _If he comes in, I could crawl around the place since I'm small enough. But..._ Ayase stared warily at the carpeting, _will I be able to tell he gets here? The elevator sound system has been cut, I noticed that, but I wonder..._

An idea finally came as Ayase's eyes travelled over the water dispenser.

--

Not long after, Kanou's predicted arrival came. As the elevator doors slid open, he took a careless step and—

_Squelch!_

_What the—_Kanou looked down..._Shit...that boy's smart though._ The inventor held up his tracking device, Ayase's dot has begun moving. Kanou raised an eyebrow and began to walk.

Some time later...

Kanou's brow was twitching. _I curse the furnishing staff for arranging this blasted maze!_ Kanou was stuck at a crossroads, and naturally he'd consult his tracker, but from recent experience, he found that when he was just about to get to Ayase, he found either a wide table, or a walled cubicle blocking his way and he had to take a detour to make his way through, but of course, Ayase was long gone by the time he got there.

(Long...)

Kanou noticed that Ayase will keep moving, _that's reassuring_...he snorted. _Must be my squishing shoes that's making him so aware of where I am huh_...But when Kanou checked his tracker once more after another ten minutes, Ayase's dot was moving in a small circle. _Must be taking thinking of his next route, I guess, he hasn't stopped since I came, he should be taking a break._ Something in his mind kept nagging at him to make haste.

--

The last twitches finally died down. Really, it was only a matter of time. The suspense really wasn't good for his heart, and Ayase's body wasn't used to the continuous work of crawling around this maze. He took in deep breaths before he got up again. The warning sounds of Kanou's oncoming footsteps had died down at last but he was still on the move. Ayase had to get out of this floor before Kanou gets out of this 'labyrinth' of desks and block his way.

The weak boy continued to make his way out, slowly at first because of his recent attack, but fear made him pick up the pace.

_There's the elevator!_ Ayase stood up and ran, but he somehow forgot the puddle that was still soaking the carpets...

_Squish!_

..._Huh?_ Fear took Ayase in a whole new level as a strong hand suddenly appeared at his waist and hooked him towards Kanou. When their bodies pressed against each other, Ayase's whole body shivered. _Why?_

"That was crafty of you. I won't forgive you for making me walk around like that." The taller man's grin almost seemed to show fangs, in Ayase's point of view. He dived right down and almost crushed their lips together.

_What—_Ayase could almost feel something inside him flicker. _Why...we're both men._

"What're you—" he was cut off and let out a moan instead when Kanou's hand slipped under his shirt and brushed over his nipples. They became hard immediately. Kanou smirked as he began to fondle them a bit.

"My, my, still resisting with your mind, I see. I like how honest your body tends to be." Kanou kissed Ayase again. The blonde boy didn't know why, but he could feel himself almost responding to the kiss. _This is getting dangerous!_ He thought.

"Mmh! Let, _go_ of me!!" the boy brought his hand up and managed to strike Kanou across the face, but it left a fine red cut along his cheek as well as a nasty sting.

Silence ensued, for only a split second, and Ayase didn't let the opportunity go to waste. He dived down the stairs, his cold bare feet bringing him as fast as they can up the stairs. He felt a little bad for having hurt the man. He didn't want to kill Ayase, _but I don't want to be raped either._

--

Back on the seventh floor, Kanou had his hand on the bleeding line. _So he _did _manage to land a scratch. I've underestimated him. His willpower's stronger than I thought. But I never had that impression when we first met._ He tasted his own blood. _This has become exciting, indeed. I'll be sure to have you, Ayase, no matter what..._

--

Ayase didn't know what floor he was on. None of his colleagues worked here, but it had a very 'executive' feel to it. The wall-length window indicated he was very high up in the building. After taking a few steps along the isles...

_Hang on...this is just a few floors under my workplace. I couldn't recognize it in the dark. This is the floor where people suspect the manager's office is._

Ayase ventured forth. He was shivering and hugged himself in a vain attempt to keep warm. He sighed gratefully when his feet threaded on carpets. As he looked around, he noticed there are two or three sets of air vents. _That's peculiar..._

A _whirring _sound came from the elevators' direction. Ayase's breathing quickened. He looked around for a place to hide, but this floor doesn't seem to be a very good hiding place except...the vents.

Ayase had no time to run to the stairs without getting caught. He looked towards a desk that was situated right under a vent lid...

--

Kanou checked his tracker. _Good, he's no where near it._ He looked at the floor first before he stepped out of the elevator. This floor was personally designed by him. The ventilation system was planned out very carefully in order to hide his secret. The kids were right, this _is_ the floor where the CEO's office is located.

He consulted his tracker for the umpteenth time...

_SHIT!_ Kanou ran. Yes, tall, muscular man finally decided to make use of his biceps and such to leap over desks and scatter papers all over the place. He reached the desk and looked up, _f. I have to get him out of there, the anti-theft system won't be kind._ _Why did he have to go and choose the third one. It's bigger, but not safer._

--

Ayase tried to make as little noise as possible as he struggled inside the vent. It seemed bigger from the outside, but inside, there were all sorts of, shall we say, obstacles. If Ayase wasn't this small, he would've gotten a million cuts and bruises.

The air in this vent was also quite nice to breathe in, strangely enough. Ayase paused to listen to any sound of Kanou approaching... None. He continued to move on deeper inside.

_Beep. _

Ayase froze. _That was strange, I thought I just heard a small beep or something._ He dared himself to look back.

A floating kind of electronic device was tagging behind him. It had a red eye taht suddenly flashed into Ayase's eyes for only a brief second.

"Scanning, complete. Identity, unknown." It said in a robotic voice, "Now executing Anti-Theft routine." And it floated a few feet away from Ayase.

"Anti-theft?" Ayase barely had enough time to digest the meaning when the 'obstacles' that delayed his way suddenly retracted and the vent began to tilt. "Wha--!" Ayase's weak hands tried to scratch or grab hold of something to stop his sudden descent, but the inner walls of the ventilation system proved to be very clean and extremely slippery without the 'obstacles'.

Down Ayase went, holding himself tightly in fright. The slide brought him down at an alarming rate and Ayase thought he was freefalling to his doom. But his back made contact with the slide again and his was stopped abruptly only to go down another direction.

This 'ride' went on for another few seconds, sliding here and there so many times that Ayase gave up on trying to make a mental map of where he was going.

He soon saw light closing in on him rapidly and his back made contact with a cold steel platform. As if the air wasn't cold enough.

"Finally..." Ayase panted, but his breaths were ragged.

It wasn't over yet. Metal bands clamped down on his ankles, neck and wrists. Conveniently positioned, with Ayase's legs slightly spread apart. A small mechanical instrument automatically lowered itself, holding a kind of..._vibrator?_

Another similar 'hand' came down and tugged Ayase's pants down. "What is this?!" Ayase was alarmed. The hand holding the vibrator then positioned itself at his opening and mercilessly pushed the vibrator inside.

"Aah!" Ayase cried and his hips bucked. Two more metal bands shot out and clamped his knees to keep them still. Tears welled up in Ayase's eyes as he felt the foreign object go deeper inside him. "It hurts! Please stop!"

When the vibrator was finally in, the mechanical 'hand' retracted and returned to its station. Ayase's body was on rage. It twitched here and there, especially along his length and his opening clenched the vibrator tightly.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ayase could feel more tears come up, he could feel his face go redder and redder as he looked away in shame and embarrassment. This man is truly heartless for doing this to him. "Take this thing out." Ayase pleaded anyway.

"It's useless to stop now." Kanou stepped beside him, "You're already quite aroused." Kanou made his point with just one gentle caress of Ayase's 'tent-pitcher'.

(-gets brick'd-)

"Relax, and enjoy yourself a bit." Kanou smirked, his hand moved to the vibrator and he flicked the switch on.

TBC...

--

**Author's note:** Yeah, sorry for the late update! –bows- I hope this has been a smuttiliciously satisfying chapter and the next one...I might have to tone it down a little for fanfiction respects. Details will be in the next chapter. D

Ah, and yes, I came up with the mundane maze and roller-coaster vent thing... (-kicks myself-)

Thank you all for your continued reading and reviewing! I love you all so much!


End file.
